BuhBump
by Sophie-May
Summary: Set in a time post Hush, Hush. Just a one-shot about their fist time. Not a smutty lemon; know that you're reading softy fluff sex. Enjoy.


**Hush, Hush will never be mine. I wish to own Patch, but I do not. I have the next best thing; a human fallen angel. :)**

* * *

**Buh-Bump**

_Buh-Bump._

My heart sounded loudly in my ears. I could feel it in my chest as it mirrored my shaking breath. A shiver moved down my spine. Gentle drops of nervous perspiration formed on my forehead. I felt his body so close to mine, too close. His lush lips so near mine.

My heart picked up as his lips touched mine. One kiss was all it took and I knew I was putty in his all too capable hands. His careful fingers lifted the edge of my shirt to hold his hands softly on my back. The bare skin contact heated my body to the center of my stomach. My hands wove themselves into his hair. Our lips burned in the heated kisses, moving in perfect practiced sync.

The head pounding cadence continued, giving the beat for our dancing tongues. The battle gave me tastes of Heaven in a nearly literal sense. He would surely win this battle for control, but that didn't matter in the long run. He moved me to lie down on the bed in his barely used bedroom; his gentle hands moved from my back to my shoulders. I pulled back for a breath and his kissing continued down my jaw line and neck.

_Buh-Bump._

Easily he opened one button on my blouse to kiss my collarbone. Then he popped another to kiss my upper chest. I'm sure he heard my heart and I was almost embarrassed. It wasn't in my power to stop Patch; we both wanted this far too much. This daring dance was so close to breaking all the rules for him and we never let this get so carried away.

And yet, there was a need. The need for more burned us deep; the need for more was the passion behind his heated kissed. I love you¸ I thought, as if that would give the action reason that was God-proof. I love you too angel, Patch sighed mentally. His physical voice was overridden by the kisses he was planting on my now bare stomach.

He pulled back to see me. My soft summery blouse was full unbuttoned revealing my skin under it and my white bra covered breasts. Patch lifted me like a baby as he removed the blouse and casually tossed it to a chair near this bed. He lowered his body once again, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. We both knew this was the last innocent demonstration for tonight.

He kissed back across my chest in a audaciously sensual way. A soft hand removed my bra, easily figuring out the trick of a clasp in the front, and lifted the irksome device from me. A tender kiss he placed upon each breast and began so suck gently on the nipple of one. I whimpered involuntarily and Patch smiled. One hand massaged the free breast and the other hand supported his body in a way that allowed him to stroke my hair with a feather touch.

_Buh-Bump._

My fingers pulled at his black shirt. He sat straight, straddling my hips, as he pulled off the fabric on his chest. My hands reached to search his stomach. Though, he couldn't feel my motions, he could imagine them. His head tilted back in pleasure at my dancing fingers. He bent to kiss my lips and rolled our bodies to allow me a chance to woo him.

I kissed behind his ear, just where he enjoyed the most. I moved to kiss his impeccably muscled chest. My lips burned touching his faultless skin. I traveled lower to kiss his abdominal muscles. With each peck he tensed the tiniest bit, and whispered my name: Nora. I eyed the daring line if fine dark hair leading into the waist of his pants. I toyed with the button on his black jeans. Shall I, I pondered; I shall, I resolved.

_Buh-Bump._

This was his heart beating in my mind. I unfastened the small steal button on his low hanging jeans. Muscled legs partially hidden by loose boxers gave little away side for a quickly rising bulge. I moved to kiss his lips, a signal for his turn to begin. One kiss, two, on my lips and we rolled further inward on the queen bed.

Patch was in control now. His first motion was to slip my modest skirt of. In this way now we were near equals. My delicate panties became his eye candy as kissed me from lips to hip, fingers following in a massaging motion. A seductive swirl of his tongue in my belly button made my toes curl.

He looped two fingers around the top most elastic on my underwear. Tortuously slow, he pulled them down beyond my feet and to the floor they went. I could feel the wetness on my inner thighs. I could only hope the newly shaved skin appealed to him. Reading my mind, he tilted his head to kiss it with delicate lips. Perfection, Angel.

_Buh-Bump._

It was time. I was ready and he needed no further aid. Easily he pulled his dark boxers away, placing them as he had my bloomers. His size was impressive, true heavenly perfection. His eyes looked to me, are you sure they asked of me. We can only do this safely if we are in love, he thought to me. A knotting feeling in my stomach, the pressure of him straddling my thighs, and his appendage pressed to my thigh, it was all too much. I love you Patch. I need you to do this, as my guardian stop this pain, with this practiced oath I gave him my permission. I love you too. I'm going to help you;this was his vow saving his wings from another deathly fall.

I took a hold of his erect member, feeling the hot silky skin blaze under my hand, and helped him into me. He pushed in until my virginal barrier was touched. His dark cocoa eyes met mine. With my nod of affirmation, he broke me. My eyes teared in pain as Patch mumbled words of love and sweet nothings to me. His lips hovered just above mine, brushing as they spoke, these simple touches meaning more than any kiss. Patiently he waited for what seemed like hours until the pain.

_Buh-Bump._

We rocked to the beat of my heart and his in a loving unison. Each thrust and plunge bringing us each closer to that zenith of this act. Each kiss and love bite on my neck pushed me to Heaven. Finally, the pleasure came to be too much for my mortal body. A of pure passion rocked me, tensing every muscle, arched back and tensed toes included. I moaned in rapture. Patch followed soon after me, collapsing in a sweating mess on top of my body, but careful not to fully fall down.

Oh, angel. His mind was spinning and spilling into mine. He let the images of what he felt trickle into my head and so nearly caused it all to happen again. I love you, he vowed. I love you too. Our hearts beat as one. Patch might have had other women, but I would always be the only one he truly loved and he would always been m first, a fallen archangel. Carefully, he rolled us to a comfortable position for sleep with him still in me.

Patch saw my tied eyes. As he nearly pulled out from my center I mentally screamed in anguish. Please don't Patch. He consented with joy and wrapped his arms around my body, shielding me from the cruel world. He lifted thin linen sheet to cover us. My head lay on his chest listening to his heart as I drifted to dreams of angel wings.

_Buh-Bump_

_Patch._

_Buh-Bump_

**Author's Note: this is not my typical style content, so please have mercy. I tried to make this like making-love versus the harsh Lemon some might portray it as. I know its repetitive at points; I wanted to give the feeling of thought thinking in spinning motions more than straight lines. I wanted to give this a loving feel because it seems to make sense that Patch would fall again if he did this out of anything but love. This is my first M story. Thank you for reading.**

**-- Sophie-May **


End file.
